Diana
Diana is a story character and a playable Child in Destiny Child. Her pactmaker is a high school student named Sae Momoki. Profile A Child named after the goddess Diana, thanks to her pactmaker possessing a similar temperament. She may appear calm and docile, but she's actually quite impulsive and narcissistic (and an animal lover, though that doesn't have much to do with her attitude otherwise). She remains calm and collected in any situation, and has an innate respect for those who are straightforward and pure of heart. Conversely, this also puts her at odds with Mona, who tends to be anything but straightforward. Appearance In her Tranquil Costume, Diana appears as a slightly short teenage girl wearing a standard black serafuku. She has a medium black hair, decorated with a large crown of twigs arranged somewhat like a deer's antler. She also has a long pink ribbon wrapped around her neck. In her Reclusive Costume, her uniform is slightly damaged, exposing an injured thigh. Her crown is now blooming with small pink flowers. Additionally, she also carries a sword sheathed with straps that go around her waist and upper torso. Personality Diana is very calm and collected, although it's also stated in her profile that she's actually very impulsive and narcissistic. Despite her cold and stoical exterior, she actually has a soft spot for those who are straightforward or "pure of heart"; she also firmly hold the belief that people who work hard deserve to be rewarded regardless of their result, which brought her to be the Master's Child in the first place. Diana is also very blunt and straightforward herself. She tends to ask or answer questions without flinching even a little regardless of the topic's sensitivity, such as when she confessed her feelings to the Master. In relation to that, Diana can also be quite protective to people she developed fondness with, which caused her to saw Mona as an annoyance and probably even a threat to the Master's well-being. While not much is known about Sae Momoki due to her not appearing in the story, her status as a "star of the class" and the nature of Childs mean Diana's personality is quite possibly an exaggerated version of Sae's. Skills Wood Attack: Deal 54 Auto Attack damage to the target (Automatic) Thorn Guard: Deal 148 damage, grant Barrier (absorbs +150 damage before HP is affected) on 1 random Ally for 8''' seconds. '''Hunter's Forest: Grant Barrier (absorbs +400 damage before HP is affected) to 1 Ally (Priority: Lowest HP) for 16 seconds and ATK +450 to 1 Ally (Priority: Highest ATK) for 14 seconds. Sanctuary of the Tree of Heaven: Deal 675 damage to 2 random enemies, grant Barrier (absorbs +1000 damage before HP is affected) to 2 Allies (Priority: Highest ATK) for 16 seconds. Leader Buff: DEF +5% for all Allies Scenario Dialog Main Story 5-2 Diana Stage 4: A For Effort Awakening D-Class Awakening Master's Pet Cat B-Class Awakening Pure Simple Demon S-Class Awakening Please Protect the Demon Category:Wood Attribute Category:Supporter Type Category:3★ Category:Story Character Category:Child